


NobyPool drabbles

by AriaGrill



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Driving, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, New Parents, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Deadpool with my OC Noba





	NobyPool drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The big bad mercenary Wade Wilson is driving his girlfriend and new daughter home from the hospital.

The air in the car was warm but not hot. The heater from the vents was the only sound in the car. Wade was driving his girlfriend and their new born baby girl. Yeah, he has a daughter he has a chance to raise and not fuck up this time. He looked over at Noba, who was sleeping like a log and completely out. They were still holding hands and she was subconsciously rubbing circles into his knuckle.  The merc smiled and slowly removed his hand from her grip to put it on the steering wheel to somewhat steady  his driving. If you had told him two years ago he would be driving a Honda ™  with both hands on the wheel and going nearly 10 miles under the speed limit and having cars actually pass him, he would’ve laughed then shot you in the crotch for undermining his awesomeness and suggesting that he would be so lame as to do something like that. 

 

He had been mentally fighting himself on looking and not looking into the rearview to see his own baby. He needed to see her, to make sure she was alright and still breathing. At the same time, scared to death to look if  she might not be there, and he had just imagined the last 9 months of his life. He slowly looked into the mirror and saw the baby mirrored reflection of the 5 pound 14 ounce ball of love right where she should be in her car seat. Wade had let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

She was there, right behind him and safe, at least for the time being. If one of his many enemies didn’t try and hurt her, she would still never be able to live a normal life. He was a mutate and her mother was a mutant. Of course she wasn’t going to be human. 

She’d have to go to school at the X-Mansion rather than normal school with normal people her own age and… Shit.

 

Cleo started to stir and whine slightly. She was clearly up. “Damnit,” Wade said silently under his breath. “Hey come on.” He softly whispered. “Come on, don’t wake up mommy.” She started to cry a bit louder and Noba stirred slightly. He reached behind the seat to reach around for her pacifier. Before he could find it she grabbed onto his ungloved hand with her tiny ones and he quickly pulled away, making her wail out. Noba startled awake at this, banging her head on the window she was resting on. Wade quickly reached back to her and shoved his pinky in her mouth. 

 

“Where’s Cleo? She alright?” Noba was slurring her words in her half dream state. She looked back at the carseat with Wades finger in her mouth. She chuckled at the sight. “What, a binky isn’t good enough for our little pharaoh?” 

 

“No! I mean… She started crying and I couldn't find her Pacifier” He didn’t take his eyes off the road when talking to her, another thing he never thought he’d be doing. 

 

“Here,” she smiled and reached down into the diaper bag at her feet and pulled out a spare paci. Wade glanced his eyes over at her for just a second before snapping back to the road.

 

“I knew that was there,” Wade pouted.”I just didn’t want to wake you up.”  She rolled her eyes and reached back to put it in their daughters mouth as Wade removed his finger. He wiped his hand on his jeans and put it back on the steering wheel. 

 

Noba smiled as she wrapped herself around his arm and snuggled into his upper arm. “You’re already a great dad, Wade. Don’t worry about it, okay?” And for once, he believed her on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing in over a year so any tips on how to better myself would be amazing!<3


End file.
